Unexpected autoerotism
by rizumamu
Summary: My first Gokusen fic, a threesome with SawadaUchiKurosaki. PLEASE, NOTE THE RATING - includes gay sexuality. A birthday fic for tokyodrop, yay! Congratulations!


That particular day was quite special. Or at least it was going to be. But it turned out to be rather different than expected.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

Right after school Kurosaki headed to Uchiyama's place. He knew that Uchi and Sawada would already be there waiting for him. They had gone there before him, because on his way Kurosaki had had to pick up something he had promised to bring with him. And it was something he couldn't have brought at school. If someone had seen that thing in his bag or even in his locker, he might have been in trouble and he had enough of it even without that one thing. As a matter of fact that particular thing was supposed to do something about all the trouble that Kurosaki had, and since he shared nearly everything with his best friends, Uchi and Sawada, he was going to show it to his them that day.

It was a perfect day for doing that. Uchi's mother was going to be out of the way through the whole afternoon and evening, so they could spend as much time as they wanted to, just the three of them together.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

"There you are. So what's with all the secrecy?" Uchi asked when Kurosaki had arrived and all the three of them were in the living room.

Kurosaki laughed and took the thing out of a bag he had been carrying. "This, I finally got it. For all of us."

Uchi and Sawada looked at what was in Kurosaki's hand. A DVD. Not just any DVD. According to the cover it was real hard core porn.

"Where the hell have you nicked that?" Uchi was totally surprised as he took the DVD case in his hand and looked at the back of it. "'Cause this isn't for guys our age." But the way he grinned, showed that he didn't mind at all.

Sawada didn't say anything, he just rolled his eyes before sitting on the sofa.

"Who cares about that? As though we would give a fuck about such things," Kurosaki said and sat next to Sawada. "Aren't you excited? I've had enough of looking at pictures, I wanna see the real thing!"

"Hmph... I dunno. Whatever," Sawada said so nonchalantly, that Uchi and Kurosaki looked at each other and nodded. "Huh, what's that for?"

"You're always like that but we know that you're interested in this, too!" Uchi grinned and shoved the DVD case at Sawada.

"Ugh." Sawada's face still showed an uninterested expression but there must have been something happening within him anyway. Uchi and Kurosaki both knew that much.

"Well, let's see it, let's watch it now!" Kurosaki demanded pointing at the DVD player.

"Alright, here it goes!" Uchi yelled as he took the DVD out of the case and switched on their TV and DVD player. "Let's see which one's the right remote..."

Eventually Uchi managed to make the title page appear on the TV screen. He chose "play movie" and went back to the sofa to sit on the other side of Sawada. Then he turned to look at Kurosaki.

"Does this thing have a plot or are they just doing that all the time?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. And I don't really care," Kurosaki replied staring at the TV and laughed.

"Man, what an attitude!" Uchi laughed as well and poked Sawada trying to make him a little more excited. "If you wanna stay like that, it's okay. But it'd be better if you at least tried to enjoy. Now that we can."

Surprisingly, it was something that Kurosaki remembered later on. A long long time after Uchi had said those words.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

"This stuff's _hot_," Uchi commented his eyes wide open when they had been watching the movie for about 15 minutes.

"Just look at that position!" Kurosaki yelled pointing at the screen with his index finger.

"Why're you guys getting so ardent...?" Sawada muttered more to himself than his friends.

"Those boobs...!" Uchi was nearly drooling.

"I knew it was worth going through the trouble to get this," Kurosaki chuckled with a big grin on his face. "She's gonna get fucked so hard..."

And then he looked at Uchi and laughed together with him. Perhaps he did that because something was happening to him, something that made him rather nervous. It was also something he knew that might have happened but he hadn't quite expected it to occur just like that. Of course it was a natural thing, at least he thought it was, but at his friend's place, with his best friends...it was weird. Had he been alone at home watching the DVD in his own room, he would have opened the buttons of his jeans and pulled his underwear closer to his knees, but in a situation like this... He didn't know what to do.

But it made him wonder if Uchi and Sawada were like that, too. Well, Sawada might not be like that at all, he was far too phlegmatic or something. However, even though he was supposed to watch the movie, Kurosaki could only think about if his friends also got sudden erections and had the urge to jack off. At least he did. Like right now.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

Quite soon Kurosaki had lost count of how many women and men had been screwing each other on the TV screen. It wasn't something he could have concentrated on anyway. He was way too hard. And it wasn't so much because of the movie but because of his friends. Simply thinking about how they would get excited and rub their erections with different kind of grips until the climax and come all over their clothes, those thoughts were more than he could have born.

Why did his thoughts have to go that far? And right now of all times.

"Kuro, are you okay?" He heard Uchi's voice but it was quiet. Almost quiet enough to disappear behind the moans coming from the TV.

Slowly he turned to look at his friend and only then he noticed how flushed Uchi was. When he glanced at Sawada, he didn't seem any different than earlier.

"Uchi, you don't look so good, either," Kurosaki replied hoarsely and realized just how dry his mouth was.

They looked at each other but couldn't say another word. And they were just about to turn their faces away to look at something else, but right then they both noticed something happening between them. Sawada had begun to open the zipper of his jeans. For some highly peculiar reason Kurosaki swallowed loudly and stared at Sawada's hand. How it pressed against the groin and eventually made its way into the expensive looking underwear.

"Shin... What are you..." Uchi started.

"Doing," Kurosaki finished the question.

Everything they got was another sneer. And at the end of the day, they really didn't need a proper reply because they could see it clearly enough by themselves. How that hand began to move under a piece of cloth that showed from the open fly of Sawada's jeans.

It was more than Kurosaki needed to do the same. When he finally felt the hard-on within his grip, he thought it would have been easier if he could have just taken it out, but he didn't dare. The guys might have laughed at his cock. Mostly because it was nothing like the ones they had seen in the film that was still playing.

"Mmmh..." It was really strange to see how his closest friends were jacking off right next to him. That wasn't what he had meant to happen but at the moment he really didn't mind.

All of a sudden Sawada got up and pulled his jeans and underwear down to his knees. Then he sat back on the sofa as though he hadn't done anything remarkable and seemed to rub himself even harder. Kurosaki had no idea why he had to look at it all so closely that he could even notice how the pre-come was squashing through Sawada's fingers. Also, then he had the chance to have a better look at his friend's erected penis. Just seeing it and looking at it was more engrossing than anything Kurosaki had ever experienced in his life before. But he couldn't understand why.

"Huh, what're you looking at? Something wrong with my cock?" Sawada said as coolly as ever.

"No, nothing," Kurosaki grunted and glanced at Uchi, who looked rather shocked as well.

But then Sawada took Kurosaki by surprise. "Would you like to touch it?"

"_HUH?_" That was Uchi, not him. He, Kurosaki, was too dumbfounded to say anything. "Shin, what _the hell_..."

"That goes for you, too, Uchi. Do you wanna feel my cock?" Sawada asked turning to look at Uchi.

It was the most awkward situation during the time that they had known each other, but it was also the most exciting moment ever. At least for Kurosaki whose heart was beating madly and his tongue had gotten stuck to his palate. Before he could do anything, Uchi had already taken Sawada's hand off his erection and had begun to stroke it with his fingers. There was a sly smirk on Sawada's face but when Kurosaki saw it, he liked it. That smirk certainly proved that Sawada was truly _the man._

"Uchi, let me," Kurosaki said because he didn't want to be left out.

"Kurosaki, don't be stupid," Sawada muttered glancing at him. "Shouldn't we do this together?"

All the three of them looked at each other. Were they ready for something like that? And did it even matter when the bulge inside of the pants was only growing bigger and bigger?

Kurosaki didn't say anything, he just nodded to show he was going for it. No matter what was going to happen.

"Take your pants off then," Sawada said while Uchi was still hesitating. Kurosaki nodded again and let his jeans fall down to his knees. And he blushed deeply when four eyes were staring at his crotch. But he wasn't going to back out. He knew he couldn't anymore.

"Uchi," Sawada said softly turning to the other boy. "What about you?"

Uchi bit his lip and shut his eyes before he grabbed the waistband of his trousers with his free hand. He looked embarrassed when Kurosaki and Sawada were staring at his bare crotch.

"What now?" Uchi grunted.

"It's easier if we sit on the floor," Sawada told as though he had been an expert in these things. That was why Kurosaki had to ask him about it. "Shin, have you... Done this before?"

Sawada didn't say anything, there was only a faint smile on his face. Why did Kurosaki feel like it was turning him on?

"Okay. Uchi can do me, I'll do you and you can do Uchi, Kurosaki," was what Sawada said instead, after they couldn't decide how to continue.

Kurosaki swallowed again. And he let out a pent-up moan when he felt Sawada's fingers around his cock. It had to be for real because it felt so amazingly good. Also, he noticed that Uchi's cock was quite different to his own, but it was nice to rub it in the same rhythm with Sawada's hand that teased him. There must have been a special connection between all the three of them, something almost magical, as they jacked off each other. Long ago they had forgotten all about the DVD they were meant to watch, only the noise in the background was the proof that it was still playing. But there were already other lustful sounds filling the room like their own heavy panting and whimpers.

To Kurosaki's surprise, even Sawada was different than usually. His cheeks were pink and his lips were parted as he let out quiet moans of pleasure. It made Kurosaki wonder if Uchi was so good at it - he would have to try to jerk off Sawada some other time. Or do it together with him because his hand seemed highly skilled. His each and every touch was better than what Kurosaki could have done by himself. Did it mean that Sawada jerked off a lot? If he asked the question, Sawada wouldn't reply - that was the way he was, endlessly mysterious.

His odd thoughts were interrupted when he heard Uchi yelling and felt how his hand was getting slimy. Right then Sawada began to knead him even harder and because Uchi had already gotten rather flabby, Kurosaki put his other hand on top of Uchi's and helped him to bring Sawada to the climax as well.

All the three of them had been sitting in a circle, but when Kurosaki added more power to the strokes along Sawada's erection, Sawada fell on his back. He squirmed on the floor but tried his best to keep his hand around Kurosaki's hard-on. And when Sawada squeezed it and rubbed his thumb against the tip, Kurosaki came all over the hand and his own groin.

"Kurosaki... Uchi..." Sawada murmured and looked at them both. They nodded and kneaded his cock as thoroughly as they could in their present state. The way Sawada began to moan surprised them both but it was definite proof that they were doing the right thing. "Kurosaki... Uchi..."

"It's your turn to come," Kurosaki murmured exhaustedly into Sawada's ear.

"Yeah," Uchi added.

Sawada smirked and trembled as he came smearing both of their hands with his come. And laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Uchi asked first.

"You... You both look so serious," Sawada panted and laughed.

Kurosaki glanced at Uchi and it was true. But why was that funny?

"Also, the movie's finished," Sawada pointed out stretching his limbs.

"Who cares," Uchi sneered and didn't even bother to look at the TV anymore.

"Yeah, that was so... Well, hot," Kurosaki said still in a daze.

"This's what you wanted to do anyway, right?" Sawada said turning to look at Kurosaki. "This was why you decided to show that DVD to us."

"No, it wasn't!" Kurosaki denied loudly. "I just... Well, porn... You know."

"Shin," Uchi said quietly. "Are you... Gay?"

"What if I am?" Sawada replied with a question and put his clean hand in the pocket of his jeans. His words made Kurosaki and Uchi gasp. How unexpected was that, such words coming a boy who had been a friend of theirs for a long long time. "And what if you two are also gay? What's the big deal?"

Those were also the words which Kurosaki never forgot. Because there was nothing bad about liking other guys, now were there? At least he had liked the sudden heat between him and his best friends, going as far as sharing his intimacy with them and feeling completely alright with it.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

Later on when they had cleaned the mess they had made, they were just enjoying each other's company as they watched some sitcom that was on TV that evening and ate snacks at the same time. Even though Sawada was rather quiet again and Uchi very loud on the contrary, those two were the very best friends Kurosaki could have ever had. And they seemed to accept him the way he was, even if he would have become gay. It was good to know that because he just might do that. Some day.


End file.
